Nostale
by yeisonv84561643
Summary: Haruto es asignado al equipo Tale con Takashi como su maestro, Daine y Natzu como sus compañeros. ¿Que aventuras le esperara a este trio? chapters: 50 confirmados palabras: 1600 Saga 1 - Misión hacia Raven city


— ¿Natzu?

Natzu:— Estoy en el punto A —habló un mago de cabello negro y aproximadamente 13 años desde un intercomunicador.

— Daine, estoy en el punto B —se escuchó a través de otro intercomunicador otro mago de la misma edad que Natzu, su cabello era rubio y su nombre Haruto.

Dos minutos después...

Haruto:— Chicos, estoy en el punto C.

Daine pensado: "No otra vez por favor" - penso y suspiró.

Natzu pensando: "El tarado no cambia" - pensó.

—Eres lento Haruto —afirmó Takashi con voz cansada en su intercomunicador — ¿Cuál es la distancia del objetivo?

**(N/A: Debo decir algo, Takashi es su maestro y mentor).**

Haruro:— Cinco metros ¡Estoy en posición!

Natzu:— Hmp... espero que no lo estropes.

Haruto:— ¡Hay callate!

Daine:— Estoy lista.

Natzu:— Esta bien ¡Vamos!

Los tres magos, mejor dicho estudiantes, se lanzaron al ataque. Haruto fue el que atrapó su objetivo que era... ¿Un Mapache? Si, ese era la misión del equipo:

Recuperar la mascota perdida de una señora muy mayor.

Takashi:— Un lazo en la oreja derecha ¿están seguros que éste es Alfred? —Preguntó desde su posición, en algún lugar del bosque.

Natzu:— Completamente seguros —respondió, mientras Daine veía entretenida como el mapache peleaba con Haruto.

Takashi:— Bien, misión de búsqueda de la mascota pérdida "Alfred" completada.

Haruto:— Maldición.. sensei ¡¿qué no pueden darnos otra increíble misión?! —Exclamó con enojo y desesperación.

Takashi podía jurar que ante ese grito posiblemente quedaría sordo.

——————————————————

En la oficina del director se encontraba el equipo "Tale" para recibir alguna otra nueva misión. Aunque los chicos ya sabían cuál.

Señora:— Oh mi pequeño Alfred, mami estaba muy preocupada —habló la mujer del señor feudal mientras abrazaba, o aplastaba, al pobre Mapache que lloraba en sus brazos.

Haruto:— En toda tu cara estúpido mapache —se burló el rubio que se veía con algunos arañazos en la cara.

Daine pensado: "_No me extraña que se escape y que lo seguira haciendo"_\- pensó con una pequeña gota de sudor en la sien. - observando al mapache llorar y pedir auxilio.

Director:— Bien, la nueva misión del equipo Tales será... —intervino, sosteniendo una hoja de misiones —hacer de niñera del nieto del señor feudal. Ir de compras a la aldea vecina. Ayudar a sembrar patatas...

Haruto:— ¡Nooooooo viejo! —Gritó sabiendo que ninguno de sus compañeros lo haría y haciendo una 'X' con sus brazos dándole más énfasis a la orden —Yo... Digo, nosotros queremos una misión de nuestra categoría viejo. Te aseguro que estamos calificados para una misión de hasta clase .

—Estamos de acuerdo —dijeron Daine y Natzu con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Los adultos miraron confundidos a Natzu ya que él era del tipo de persona que no admitiría estar de acuerdo con el rubio. No al menos ahora ya que no se soportan.

Takashi:— Me preguntaba hasta cuanto tiempo lo soportarían —murmuró con una perceptible sonrisa.

El director suspiró y los miró.

Director:— Bien — suspiró y todo el mundo lo miró —si tanto lo quieren les daré una misión de rango C —. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y entre cruzó los dedos —es una misión de protección de cierto individuo.

Nadie dijo nada esperando que Haruto hiciera un escándalo por ello, que por cierto no llegó. — Lo conocerán en seguida —murmuró después de un tiempo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, revelando a un hombre de media edad con una botella de alcohol en la mano.

(???):— ¿Qué es esto? Sólo son un montón de niños ¿seguro que son magos de esta escuela? Sobre todo el enano con expresión de tarado en el rostro —siseó el hombre dándole un sorbo a su botella.

Haruto:— ¡Hahahaha! Este enano con cara de tonto te protegerá de cualquier bandido que quiera robarte... —Señaló a su equipo —bueno, ya si hablamos de magos renegados o posibles asesinos bajo el mando de un corrupto, pues sencillamente morirás —ironizó con burla.

El director y Takashi suspiraron.

Daine:— De hecho, nuestras capacidades llegan solamente a buscar gatos y cuidar niños pero nadie está diciendo que asesinos aparecerán ¿verdad? Porque entonces si estaríamos en problemas —añadió, sintiendo la necesidad de vengarse del señor por haberles subestimado.

Natzu:— Hmp.

(???): — Me llamo Simón —se presentó el hombre con una expresión de terror —soy un gran experto constructor de puentes y por lo último que dijeron será... Genial —finalizó con depresión en la voz.

Takashi se preguntó a qué venía todo eso, nadie había mencionado a magos porque sencillamente era una misión C. Además, la expresión que Simón tenía en ese momento señalaba que sus alumnos sabían algo... Y él pronto se enteraría, porque sospechaba que los tres le ocultaban algo y muy grave.

Continuará en el capítulo 02...

Notas de Abe:

Me daría mucho gusto si dejaran un comentario sobre el prólogo o varios como consideren ya que eso inspira mucho

Hice esto pensando en Nostale un famoso juego de pc, me ha gustado un poco la trama que le di en este capítulo. También habrá muchas otras cosas, más adelante...

Este es el arco: ¡Mision Raven city!

Quería comentar que está historia tendrá tres arcos originales, luego de eso finalizará la historia. ¡Creo que habrá unos 50 capítulos! Las "Sagas" serán grupos de 12 capítulos que incluire luego de concluir con unos de los arcos originales solo para rellenar la historia de Nostale.

¡CHAO!


End file.
